wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część I/Rozdział czwarty
Opisanie Mildendo, miasta stołecznego Lilliputu, i pałacu cesarskiego. Rozmowa miedzy Gulliwerem i sekretarzem stanu o interesach państwa. Gulliwer ofiarowuje się służyć Cesarzowi podczas wojny. Najpierw memoriał, który po uwolnieniu moim podałem, był prośbą o zezwolenie mi widzenia Mildendo, stolicy tego państwa, na co mi Cesarz pozwolił, zalecając, żebym nic złego obywatelom, żadnej szkody ich domom nie uczynił. Lud przestrzeżony był obwołaniem o zamyśle moim zwiedzenia miasta. Mury opasujące wysokie są na półtrzeciej stopy, a szerokie przynajmniej na jedenaście cali, tak że można po nich bezpiecznie naokoło miasta jeździć powozem. Przy tychże murach są wieże bardzo mocne, co dziesięć stóp jedna od drugiej. Przelazłszy przez Bramę Zachodnią szedłem bardzo lekko, stąpając bokiem przez dwie największe ulice, w kamizelce tylko, bom się obawiał, że połami sukni zwierzchniej uczynię szkodę w dachach. Szedłem z największą ostrożnością, ażeby się ustrzec zdeptania którego z ludzi pozostałych jeszcze na ulicach mimo wyraźnego rozkazu zalecającego wszystkim, by się podczas mojego przejścia do domów schronili. Okna facjatek i dachy napełnione były tak wielkim tłumem patrzących, jakiego nie zdarzyło mi się widzieć podczas żadnej podróży, skąd wniosłem, że miasto było arcyludne. Zbudowane jest w zupełny kwadrat, każda ściana murów opasujących ma pięćset stóp długości. Dwie wielkie ulice, którymi przechodziłem, przecinające się i dzielące miasto na cztery równe części, mają szerokość stóp pięć; mniejsze ulice, którymi nie mogłem chodzić, a tylko oglądałem z góry, są szerokie na dwanaście do osiemnastu cali. Miasto może w sobie pomieścić pięciokroć sto tysięcy dusz. Domy są o trzech, czterech i pięciu piętrach; w sklepach i na rynkach pod dostatkiem towarów. Pałac cesarski stoi w samym środku miasta, gdzie się dwie wielkie schodzą ulice; opasany jest murem na dwie stopy wysokim, a w odległości dwudziestu stóp od muru są budynki. Cesarz Imć pozwolił mi przez ten mur przeleźć dla obaczenia jego pałacu, a że przestrzeń między murami i pałacem dosyć była obszerna, mogłem go przeto obejrzeć z każdej strony. Dziedziniec zewnętrzny jest kwadratowy, na czterdzieści stóp rozległy, i zawiera w sobie dwa inne dziedzińce. W tym dopiero dziedzińcu, który jest w samym środku, są pokoje cesarskie, które wielką chęć miałem widzieć, co jednak było trudne, ponieważ największe bramy, z jednego dziedzińca do drugiego, nie były wyższe nad osiemnaście, a szerokie nad siedem cali. Nadto budynki w dziedzińcu zewnętrznym miały przynajmniej pięć stóp wysokości; niepodobna mi było przez nie przeleźć bez niebezpieczeństwa połamania dachówek i dachów, bo co do murów, to były mocno budowane z kamienia ciosanego, na cztery cale szerokiego. Cesarz jednak wielce pragnął, abym widział okazałość i bogactwa jego pałacu, ale nie mogłem mu tego ukontentowania uczynić, aż dopiero po trzech dniach, gdy nożem moim wyrżnąłem kilka najwyższych drzew w parku cesarskim, od miasta prawie na pięćdziesiąt prętów odległym. Z tych drzew zrobiłem dwa stołki na trzy stopy wysokie i tak mocne, żeby mnie mogły utrzymać. Gdy ostrzeżono lud powtórnie, przeszedłem znowu przez miasto i udałem się ku pałacowi, niosąc dwa moje stołki w ręku. Przyszedłszy na dziedziniec zewnętrzny, wlazłem na jeden stołek, a drugi wziąłem w rękę, potem przez dach delikatnie spuściłem stołek na plac, który jest między dziedzińcem zewnętrznym i wewnętrznym, szeroki na stóp osiem. Przestępowałem potem wygodnie przez budynki za pomocą tych dwóch stołków, dostając hakiem (który na to wziąłem)stołek na drugiej stronie zostawiony. Takowym wynalazkiem dostałem się aż do dziedzińca środkowego, gdzie położywszy się na boku, przykładałem twarz do wszystkich na pierwszym piętrze okien, które umyślnie otwarte zostawiono. Widziałem pokoje wspanialsze, niżeli w myśli wystawić można. Widziałem Cesarzową i cesarzówny w swych apartamentach z całą ich asystencją, a Cesarzowa Jejmość zaszczyciła mnie łaskawym uśmiechem i podaniem mi przez okno do ucałowania ręki swojej. Nie będę wyszczególniać osobliwości znajdujących się w tym pałacu, do innego je zachowuję dzieła, które już prawie jest gotowe pójść pod prasę i będzie zawierać w sobie ogólne opisanie państwa tego od założenia swego, historię cesarzów przez wiele wieków, uwagi nad wojną, polityką, prawami, naukami i religią kraju, opisanie ziół i zwierząt, które się tam znajdują, szczególne obyczaje narodu i wiele innych ciekawych i nader pożytecznych materii. Zamiarem moim teraz jest tylko opisać to, co się temu narodowi i mnie samemu przez dziewięć prawie miesięcy pobytu mego w tym osobliwym kraju przytrafiło. Po uwolnieniu moim w dni piętnaście Reldresal, sekretarz stanu (jak go tam mianują) w Departamencie Spraw Partykularnych, przyszedł do mnie z jednym tylko sługą. Kazał, żeby kareta czekała na niego opodal, i prosił, abym z nim przez godzinę pomówił. Chętnie się na to zgodziłem ze względu na jego przymioty jako też dla wielu przysług, które mi na dworze oddał, gdy o wolność prosiłem. Chciałem się położyć, żeby miał bliżej moje ucho, ale wolał, abym go trzymał na ręce przez przeciąg naszej rozmowy. Zaczął od winszowania mi wolności i powiedział, iż może sobie pochlebić, że się cokolwiek do uwolnienia mego przyłożył; potem przydał, iż gdyby dwór nie miał w tym swego interesu, nie zostałbym był tak prędko uwolniony, i dodał: — Jakkolwiek państwo nasze w oczach cudzoziemca zdaje się być kwitnące, musimy jednak z dwiema plagami walczyć: z buntem wewnętrznym i najazdem z zewnątrz, którym nam grozi potężny nieprzyjaciel. Co do pierwszego, trzeba ci wiedzieć, że od siedemdziesięciu księżyców były w tym państwie dwie partie sobie przeciwne pod imionami Tramecksan i Slamecksan, tak nazwane od wysokich i niskich klocków, czyli obcasów u trzewików, którymi się różniły. Wiadomo wszystkim, że Wysokie Klocki bardziej się zgadzają z naszą starą konstytucją. A choć tak się ma sprawa, Cesarz postanowił używać tylko Niskich Klocków, tak w sprawowaniu rządu, jako też we wszystkich od woli monarszej zależnych urzędach. Mogłeś nawet zauważyć, że klocki Jego Cesarskiej Mości są przynajmniej o drurr niższe niżeli któregokolwiek z dworskich (drurr jest to prawie czternasta część cala). Niechęci dwóch partii — mówił dalej — w takim wysokim są stopniu, że ani jedzą, ani piją z sobą, ani do siebie gadają. Rozumiemy, że Tramecksani, czyli Wysokie Klocki, przechodzą nas liczbą, ale w naszych rękach jest władza. Niestety! Lękamy się, żeby syn cesarski, następca tronu, nie miał skłonności do Klocków Wysokich, zwłaszcza gdy łatwo dostrzec, że jeden jego klocek wyższy jest niż drugi, dlatego idąc trochę kuleje. Otóż wśród zamieszania wewnętrznego grozi nam najazdem wyspa Blefusku, która jest drugim wielkim cesarstwem świata, tak prawie obszernym i mocnym jak nasze państwo. Bo co się tyczy opowiadań twoich, jakoby znajdowały się na świecie inne państwa, królestwa, stany, zamieszkane przez ludzi tak wielkich i tak ogromnych jak ty jesteś, filozofowie nasi bardzo o tym wątpią i wolą raczej wnosić, żeś spadł z księżyca lub z jakiej gwiazdy, ponieważ stu ludzi twojej wielkości w krótkim czasie wyjadłoby w państwie naszego Cesarza wszystkie owoce, wszystkie bydlęta i wszystką żywność. Nadto, nasi dziejopisowie od sześciu tysięcy księżyców o żadnych innych krajach, prócz państw Lilliputu i Blefusku, wzmianki nie czynią. Te dwa straszne mocarstwa, jakem ci nadmienił, przez trzydzieści sześć księżyców uporczywą z sobą toczyły wojnę, której powód był następujący: wszyscy się na to zgadzają, że początkowo zawsze t łuczono jaja przed jedzeniem z grubszego końca, ale dziad Cesarza miłościwie nam panującego, gdy jeszcze był dziecięciem, mając jeść jajo i nadłamawszy je zgodnie ze starożytnym zwyczajem, nieszczęśliwym jakimś przypadkiem skaleczył sobie palec, skąd poszło, że Cesarz, ojciec jego, pod surowymi karami wydał prawo, żeby od owego czasu jaja z cieńszego końca tłuczono. Lud tą ustawą tak był oburzony, że dziejopisowie nasi o sześciu z tej okoliczności wspominają rozruchach, w których jeden cesarz utracił życie, a drugi koronę. To zamieszanie i niezgody wewnętrzne wzniecali zawsze królowie Blefusku, a kiedy bunty poskramiano, winowajcy do ich kraju uciekali. Na jedenaście tysięcy liczą ludzi, którzy różnymi czasy woleli śmierć ponieść aniżeli poddać się prawu tłuczenia jaj z cieńszego końca. Kilkaset wielkich tomów o tej materii napisano i na publiczny widok wydano, ale księgi Grubych Końców zakazane są od dawnego czasu, a ich partia uznana za niegodną posiadania urzędów. W czasie tych ustawicznych zamieszek królowie Blefusku często przez posłów swoich oskarżali nas o zbrodnie, jakobyśmy kardynalne gwałcili przykazania naszego wielkiego proroka Lustroga, objawione w pięćdziesiątym czwartym rozdziale Brundrecalu (to jest ich Alkoranu), co jednak, myślę, jest tylko przekręceniem tekstu, którego te są słowa: „Wszyscy wierni tłuc będą jaja z końca wygodniejszego”. Podług mojego zdania powinno być każdego sumieniu zostawione, który koniec do tłuczenia jest wygodniejszy, a przynajmniej ustanowienie tego należy zostawić najwyższemu sędziemu. Owóż Grube Końce tyle względów u króla Blefusku, tyle tajnej pomocy i wsparcia w swoim własnym kraju znaleźli, że z tej okoliczności między dwoma państwami już przez trzydzieści i sześć księżyców krwawa panuje wojna z odmiennym szczęściem dla stron walczących. W tej wojnie straciliśmy czterdzieści okrętów liniowych i wiele pomniejszych statków, a trzydzieści tysięcy najlepszych naszych majtków i żołnierzy. Liczą, że nieprzyjaciel nieco większą poniósł stratę. Jakkolwiek bądź, teraz straszną uzbraja flotę w celu wkroczenia do kraju naszego. Przeto Jego Cesarska Mość, pokładając zaufanie w męstwie twoim i wysokie o siłach twoich mając rozumienie, zalecił mi, ażebym ci w szczególności przedłożył stan państwa. Odpowiedziałem sekretarzowi stanu, że go proszę, aby upewnił Jego Cesarską Mość o najpokorniejszym moim uszanowaniu i oznajmił mu, że nie przystoi mi, jako cudzoziemcowi, mieszać się do stronnictw, lecz na obronę Jego Poświęconej Osoby i państwa jego gotów jestem przeciw wszelkim zamachom i najazdom nieprzyjaciół życie moje poświęcić. Podróże Gulliwera 01 04